Headcanon: Father
by MarieVargas
Summary: This is my headcanon between Izaya and Shiki. Rated M for rape of Izaya that Shiki saves him from.


Izaya's day had started out like any other.

He brought his little sisters to school and went to his own school. Then he went to his very shitty job as a busboy, where people constantly complained that he wasn't nearly fast enough. He had been attacked by annoying little children as their parents chatted with people from other tables. Once he had helped clean up and shut down, he started for one of his client's homes, seeing as he had been booked for the night.

He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, so he pulled out his out of style and very likely to break down, cell phone and called his little sisters, like he did every night before going to a client's.

"Izaya-nii~.." both girls sung.

That brought a small smile to Izaya's face. "Good night, Mar-chan, Kur-Kur-chan… Izaya-nii loves you both…"

Both girls giggled, "Good night~!" and the phone was hung up.

The teen sighed and hung up his phone, turning it off in the process. He continued on to his client's.

He was shoved hard against the wall, the man rubbing a hard erection against him. Izaya groaned softly in pain, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh of his own palm.

Why doesn't he ever attempt to use lube?

The man shoved into him and his whole body hurt, but he ignored it, remembering and concentrating on his sisters' smiling faces when he would return.

Next thing he knew, he was harshly shoved onto the bed. It creaked sickly and he was handcuffed face-down on the bed. The man grunted and groaned as he thrust harder and faster into the raven, causing him to bit his lip hard as he bled.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and a man with black hair walked in, gun drawn.

"Found you, Moretti."

Izaya froze and felt the cold barrel of a gun pressing to the back of his neck.

"Make one move, and I kill the boy."

Shiki looked almost worried from what Izaya could see.

"Don't hurt anyone. Just give me my money and I will leave you alone."

He felt the click of the gun.

There was a gunshot,

and the man fell heavily onto Izaya.

Izaya shivered from the weight and collapsed. He heard the man run over to him and grab the handcuffs. "Are you alright?"

The raven was too exhausted to answer and just moved his hand a little. There was another gunshot as the cuffs fell apart, freeing him.

"…ank.. ou…" and he saw black.

When Izaya woke up, he was in a giant plush bed and red pajamas. His hair and body were lean, but he still felt sore. Next to him, he noticed, the man who had saved him was sitting in a chair and lecturing someone over the phone.

Izaya's eyes started to drift closed again as the man closed his phone.

"Good to see you finally woke up, Izaya."

"H-how…" his voice cracked a little, and he cleared his throat. "How did you know who I was?"

"Master 'Business man' of Japan, Shiki."

"Th-Thank you, Shiki-san.. B-But you didn't need to…"

He was cut off. "I am going to keep you here until you are feeling better enough to leave on your own terms. Until then, your shcool is to believe that you are sick and your sisters are to arrive here to live here as well."

Izaya stared at him dumbly, "B-But.."

"You are smart enough to figure out the homework without instruction from a teacher, and your sisters will be quite fine."

"I-I…"

"Don't argue. This is your home, now. I will enroll you in the Ikeburkuro school district at the end of the year. You will not leave." he stood up and hugged the speechless boy. "No one should have to live like that. You are to remain here," he pulled back, "Alright?"

Izaya didn't know what to do as the man held him. He wanted to cry and throw a tantrum like a little kid, but also wanted to hug him tightly. "Th-Thank you…" he croaked.

Izaya lived with Shiki and his sisters for years, until he decided to move out at 17 (When he first met/saw Shizuo) and live in an apartment of his own. Shiki had originally been against it, having grown close to him and the twins, but allowed it in the end, providing Izaya with money when he needed it. Shiki still keeps the twins at his house, and they do not mind it at all, in fact, they love Shiki like a father. They also drive him crazy by ranting about Kasuka Heiwajima.

Shiki trusts Izaya (most of the time) and goes to him for help with information.

The two are very close, even though Izaya pretends that they are just strictly business, Shiki still remembers and cares for the memories of Izaya being almost like a son to him.


End file.
